Slip controls, for example, are anti-lock control systems, traction control systems and/or driving dynamics controls/electronic stability programs, for which the abbreviations ABS, ASR and ESP are commonly used. Such slip controls of hydraulic vehicle brake systems for passenger cars and motorbikes are known and will not be discussed here in more detail.
The laid-open document DE 10 2006 026 872 A1 discusses a hydraulic block for a slip-controlled hydraulic vehicle brake system. The hydraulic block is a cuboidal block made of metal, which is used for the mechanical fastening and the hydraulic interconnection of hydraulic components of the slip control. An interconnection is a connection of the hydraulic components in accordance with a hydraulic wiring diagram of the slip control. Hydraulic components, for example, are hydro-pumps, solenoid valves, non-return valves, hydraulic accumulators, damping chambers, and pressure sensors. The hydraulic block is provided with receptacles for the hydraulic components, such receptacles typically being cylindrical counter-bores, often having a stepped diameter, blind holes or through holes, into which the hydraulic components are introduced and fastened by caulking in a pressure-tight manner.
The receptacles for the hydraulic components are connected to one another by way of bores in the hydraulic block. An electric motor for driving the hydro-pumps and an electronic control unit for controlling the hydraulic components are mounted on the outside of the hydraulic block. In addition, the hydraulic block has connections for a master brake cylinder and for wheel brakes. These, too, are typically cylindrical counter-bores having a stepped diameter, into which connection nipples of brake lines are pressed and then caulked in a pressure-tight manner. Fitted with the hydraulic components, the hydraulic block forms the core piece, or at least one core piece, of a slip control.